epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Walkthrough:Epic Battle Fantasy 3/Part 5
I have no idea how to capitalize the Title If you did everything I told you to do, you should find that the only chests that survived our quest are the ones at the top left corner, which we couldn't reach now, and a lone chest at the bottom right corner, which we could. We will be returning here for another last time, but for now go up to continue. *Chest: **Bottom right corner: 1 Bacon, 1 Beef, 1 Choco Cornet This is the most boring place in the entire game. Ever. There is no chests for us to open, only one enemy to fight, and our nemesis, the minigames, are waiting to ruin our day in the form of James (the blond fisherman standing on the pier above us). If you really want to play it because you think it's 'fun', talk to him twice. Otherwise, go left to continue. Second Minigame: Narwhal Surf (a.k.a. 100% Completion Hell) The hardest minigame in the game. You control the narwhal with the arrow keys to grab as much coin as possible while needle threading through a generous amount of rocks. Pressing up will cause the narwhal to jump out of the water, and the deeper you dive into the water before you jump, the higher you will jump. To pretend that the game is fair, the creator has made the narwhal's hitbox very small, which doesn't do much when that tiny hitbox is busy faceplanting at the titanic mountains in the game. I will have to tell you something: This minigame is straight up hell. It is Satan's creation, designed to suck the very soul out of you. I never got any achievement from this, and it's good because I still managed to find 40 medals without selling my life. Don't ever play this. Move on. In this next screen, you'll see the volcano where all this trouble started in the distance; looks like that monster you awoke is making it erupt. However, the main attraction here is the secret path to the south being guarded by the Eyeballs. For exploring, you will find the Knight Armor, which could be useful in some situation due to the sheer HP buff it gives - on the other hand, that fire and thunder weakness won't be doing you many favors in later areas. Take the armor and return to this screen, then go left to continue - the end of this area is near. *Chest: **Secret area, first chest: 1 Lollipop, 1 Gummy Bear, 2 Beer **Secret area, second chest: Knight Armor, 1 Steel Plate, 3 Ragged Cloth **Second area, third chest: 5 Bubble Stone, Ice Crystal, 2 Icecream I've Seen Enough Weird Anime To Know Where This Is Going... Hey look, it's the end of the dungeon! You should see that based on the giant squid blocking our way, and you know what this will turn out... right? This is getting a bit graphic, and I think I should move on before some feminists start to attack me. This area's warp crystal is located at the top, guarded by the nun birds. A mage near the crystal will also give you an easy quest for the Arctic Wind, an useless staff because it's not the Crystal Staff. Warp back to the town and start preparing for the boss battle: *Weapon: Upgrade Natalie's Crystal Staff for the defensive buff, as always. You should also upgrade Matt's Sol Spear and Gaia Axe, since we're aiming for the next area. Lance doesn't have much interesting weapon choices yet, so do whatever you want. *Armor: Nothing much. Upgrade Red Dress and Casual Shirt. If you can stand selling some of your items, you can fully upgrade the Gas Mask for the poison proc. I won't recommend you what to wear for the battle, because we don't even have much to wear. *Skills: I've let you be creative for this dungeon, so now let's check them out. Here's what I upgraded up to this point: **Matt: Level 1 Eruption, level 2 Protect, max Nettle, level 1 Cleaver and Fright. **Natalie: Toxic, level 2 Regen and Barrier, level 1 Kyun. **Lance: Level 2 Airstrike, max Plasmawave, level 1 Ion. These are the skills that I chose, but you may find other solutions. For example, Matt can ignore the next area and work on his Ice skills, or Natalie can invest in Bless instead of Poison. In the end, I still treat Natalie as a walking potion, so her Ice skills are still ignored. Whenever you're ready, walk right next to the squid and start the battle. Second Boss: Giant Squid In my opinion, the Giant Squid is a much easier boss than what we've faced. The Giant Squid use mostly magical water and poison attack, and it can summon a lot of Plasmawave fodder to help it. The tentacles are slightly more dangerous, since they can stun us, and it's impossible to kill them because the Giant Squid will regenerate them very quickly, but they shouldn't kill you. Matt and Natalie should still buff the party with Protect, Barrier and Bless at this point. At the beginning of the battle, Matt should also concentrate on stacking Poison at the Squid, an easy job since the Gas Mask also helps a bit. Lance should still keep laying down waves upon waves of Plasmawaves (lol waves), but remember to drink some Milk to boost his Magic Attack. If the squid blinded a member, only use an Energy Drink if it's Lance, since he's our primary attacker. Keep doing this incredibly boring job for a few minute, and we should get the Swordsman medal. But Wait, There's More! You just punched an innocent giant squid to death. You should be ashamed of yourself. As compensation, there's some chests lying over there - none of them contain anything too valuable, but they'll help you get the Pirate Treasure medal, so grab them. *Chests: **First chest: 2500 Gold, 3 Jaw Bone **Second chest: 1 Amethyst, 2 Softdrink, 1 Coffee **Third chest: 2 Rainbow Gems, 1 Bubble Stone **Fourth chest: 3 Coconut, 2 Pumpkin, 2 Icecream However, before you move on, we've still got something to do. Remember the path in the forest area guarded by the knight? (Protip: Check the second part) Now check the amount of medals we have right now. Since we're 1 dungeon late, we should be able to get 10 medals to make him disappear, but if you somehow don't, try to get the following medals: *Squire *Swordsman *Brute *Ruffian *Forest Treasure *Pirate Treasure *Beast Tamer *Greedy Cat *Fat Cat *Learner When you have at least 10 medals, it's time to explore the area. First Secret Area As you enter the area, you'll notice that this place has no background at all. I don't want to talk about this so move on. Anyway, the secret areas are bonus places that can be accessed by getting medals, as I have mentioned before. They contain some very important items - additional weapons, special skills, key items to get special skills and a lot of stat boosters -but they are guarded by foes waiting to ambush you from nowhere. You should get one as you try to grab the nearest chests to the starting area. Now, the reason that I didn't tell you to explore this area is because the ambushes are really nasty at lower level. This one in particular contains Earth Elementals, and Elementals are really dangerous in this game. Their offensive options include: A 11-hit stab combo (lol Epic) which is guarantee to kill one of your guys, a rapid physical combo at the entire team, painful arm cannons, blade attacks that could dispel you, and so on. But since we're overleveled right now, we can just walk over them with the power of Airstrike, so just kill them and grab the loot. *Chests: **Lone chest near entrance: 1 Lollipop, 1 Gummy Bear, 1 Choco Cornet **First chest, guarded by ambush: 1 Chocolate, 1 Cake, 1 Yoghurt **Second chest, guarded by ambush: Syphon, 1 Beef, 1 Bacon **Third chest, guarded by ambush: 1 Flower, 1000 Gold **First chest, east area: Cat Costume, 1 Silk **Second chest, east area: Swift Brand, 2 Fine Fur With everything done, warp back to the beach crystal, then go to the screen to the left to continue our adventure. Category:Walkthroughs